Burn
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: Dragons don't ever really leave their princesses and their princesses never really want to let them go. AU. [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT... but I wish I did. The plot is also not really mine, it was inspired by this photo I saw online so yeah... I hope I do justice for the story.**

**_Burn_**

NatsuxLucy

_Chapter 1: Caves and Castles_

* * *

><p><strong>"Ne, Natsu..."<strong> a growl emitting from said subject of interest as if saying 'don't bother me. I'm sleeping'

**"Natsu... I can't breathe..." **she wheezed.

One eye perked open to see a little blonde princess, face down underneath his scaly, red tail. He lifted it and the little girl scrambled from beneath it.

**"Ne, Natsu..." **her voiced called out once again.

**"What now?" **he grumpily replied, his voice cracking due to his sleepiness.

**"How come you always turn into a dragon when you sleep?" **she whispered, lying down next to him.

**"How come you have so many questions in the morning?" **he whined, lying straight on the cold, hard ground of a cave they call home and putting an arm over his eyes.

She sat up, pouting at him. He cracked open an eye, looking at his cute, little, blonde friend.

**"You didn't answer my question." **

**"Fine..." **he sat up as well, **"I don't know why, but I do. At least I don't turn into a big, scary dragon that will eat you!" **he said as he tackled a now giggling girl.

**"Haha. You can't do that! You're just a kid, like me!" **she shrieked when the boy nuzzled her neck.

**"Well, when I grow up, I'll turn into a big, strong, scary dragon!" **he exclaimed sitting back up, the little girl following suit.

**"You won't eat me, would you?" **she shyly asked him.

**"Of course not! You're my princess" **he stood up, pointing at the blonde, **"and a dragon protects his princess!" **he proclaimed, pumping his fist and standing tall.

The girl stood up beside him, holding his shoulder.

**"Well, don't get too fired up, Natsu. You've still got a long way to go before you could even start a fire." **she said, smiling at him.

He turned to her, smiling the goofy grin, showing of his pearly whites. **"Don't you worry, Luce! I'm getting the hang of the fire thing as fast as I could!" **as he said it, he put his hand out, opening his fisted hand, as a puff of smoke erupted from it.

Lucy laughed out loud.

**"Sure you are..." **she teased as she walked further in the cave to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>"Where is my child!" <strong>a woman in her mid-30's screeched.

Currently, the whole castle is in a rampage looking for the King and Queen's only daughter.

**"The young princess, is nowhere to be found in the castle, your highness." **a knight bowed down.

The Queen turned to her King and cried. All the King could do for is wife for comfort is to hug her. He kissed the top of her head before saying, **"Search the whole kingdom in search for my daughter. Do not rest until you do."**

**"Yes, your highness." **the knight replied before standing up to leave.

The knights explored the whole nation in search of the young princess. Every corner, every nook but nothing. The knights queried the villagers if they have seen the blonde child however, still nothing.

They handed out fliers of the young princess with the reward of great value so that it could hasten the process. All it did though was slow down the search as a number of people would come forward to 'report' when they a caught a glimpse of the child and the knights would go to said place only to return empty handed.

Once, they heard that she ran into the forest with another kid of the same age. This devastated the royal couple as they couldn't believe their child ran away into a dangerous environment where wild animals and strange plants grew.

It used to hurt the king and queen more when they get their hopes up only to be crushed further but after years and years of the same thing occurring, they kind of gave up, assuming she's dead.

The queen still had that inkling of hope though. She prayed that one day, her daughter be returned to her arms, safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ne Natsu..."<strong>

**"Hm..." **said young man hummed to tell that he was listening.

**"Natsu, I can't breathe." **she whisper ed.

**"Oh.. sorry..." **he softly replied, lifting his arm and turning to his side, facing away from her.

She grumbled before pouncing on the sleeping man.

**"Natsu! Stop sleeping! You're burning daylight!" **she yelled at him, straddling his hips, shaking him simultaneously.

**"Geez, Luce... You can't just keep pouncing on me like you used to anymore." **he breathed, picking her up from his waist to place her on his side.

**"Oh..." **was all Lucy could say before slightly blushing when she realized what she'd done.

Years have passed and they've grown up to be a handsome young man and a beautiful young lady.

Natsu have also learned how to control his dragon-turning ability so that he can do it any time he wants. He's trained how to create fire as well which came in handy for nights when it was cold.

Lucy on the other hand, has grown to be a great cook and a has learned a bit of self-defense as well. The two of them would spar, Natsu trying to go a bit easy on her but still letting her have a difficult time fighting the man.

She had matured into a busty blonde. Even Natsu, couldn't believe how she grew up to be that curvy. Well, he has also developed his body into a toned build. Sometimes it would be hard for him to keep his hands to himself especially when the girl would cuddle up to him on cold nights. The same could be said about the blonde beauty as he would just wear a vest that didn't cover up the toned front for everyone to see.

**"So, Luce, what did you plan to do for the day?" **he said yawning as he has just woke up.

**"Let's go get some breakfast first. I'm starving." **she stretched, standing by the entrance of their cave.

**"Me too." **he laughed, walking towards his companion before putting an arm around her shoulders and her around his waist.

* * *

><p><em>Uh... Hi? This is my first chaptered story of Fairy Tail. I hope you like this first chapter. If not, review and kindly tell me what's wrong. Huhu. I accept constructive criticism. Be nice! ;A;<em>

_-Lara P. [12/9/14]_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter! I have to warn you guys that this may be a really short chaptered story. Hehe._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... or do I? Jk. I don't. :(((**

_**Burn**_

_Chapter 2: Fire and Ice_

* * *

><p>They went into the village nearby for their food. Well, they could hunt like they would on normal day but today was a special day. It was <em>his <em>Lucy's birthday so they decided to get a cake for today. The two walked together, side by side, talking and laughing with each other.

**"No, no remember when-" **Lucy laughed but was abruptly stopped when something caught onto her foot, causing her to get off balanced and possibly fall if Natsu's strong arms weren't as fast as they were, encircling her waist, catching her.

**"Good Lord, Luce. Be careful or you might fall... for me." **Natsu cheesily added, grinning a loopy grin.

Lucy blushed but punched him playfully by his arm to hide her embarrassment.

**"Shut up." **She mumbled, standing straight and moving away from the dragon boy. She looked downward to check what tripped her, almost. **"Wait..." **she was a bit astounded at what she was looking at. **"Is that... is that a blue cat?" **She looked at it with a curious eye, crouching down and petting the thing.

**"Uh... I think so." **Natsu replied looking around.

The cat purred under Lucy's touch but her hand retracted when the cat mewled **"Aye!"** in response.

**"What the-" **she looked at it weirdly.

**"I say, let's keep it!" **Natsu pipe in, clearly amused by the cat.

**"What? No!" **Lucy turned to him in surprise.

**"Come on, Luce... Pwease?" **Natsu pleaded with matching puppy dog eyes, the cat doing the same.

Her eyes went back and forth between the cat and Natsu before sighing in defeat. **"Fine, we can keep him. Stop that, it doesn't suit you and the** **cat." **she said, reffering to their puupy dog eyes.

**"YAY!" **Natsu unconsciously yelled in delight, making a scene especially when he hugged Lucy and twirled her around.

**"Geez, Natsu. Calm down." **She said as she was put back down to the ground. **"Well someone's a bit too excited for the new addition to **_**our family.**_**" **She whispered to herself and walked on.

Natsu placed Happy, the name he decided for the cat, on his head and following Lucy. The problem is... he's lost sight of the girl.

**"Shit." **He cursed under his breath. **"Luce?" **He called out, walking around to search for her. Happy, in his hands, meowing as well as if to help him search for her.

He went around the market, nothing. He went into every store, still nothing. He started to panic when he hasn't found any sign of the blonde, not even someone who had the same hair color as Lucy.

**"Shit, shit, shit." **He frantically turned his head side to side looking for her.

It was almost night down but still nothing. He put Happy down and pulled at his hair.

**"How could I have fucking let this happen?!" **He roared in anger.

She thrashed against her constraints, screaming into the hand covering her mouth. She grew tired and stopped what she was doing, breathing heavily.

**"Don't scream and you won't get hurt." **Someone whispered.

She nodded, bowing in defeat. She wondered why even if she's trained for self defense, she couldn't' defend hers7elf from this kidnapper. She was lead somewhere, riding on something like a carriage.

The hand released her and she turned around, facing a dark-raven hair lad which she moved away from.

**"Who are you and what do you want from me?" **She asked, trying to move far away as possible from the man.

**"My apologies, princess. I am Grey Fullbuster, Prince of the Frost. I am here to rescue you and take you back to your palace." **Grey bowed in his seat.

**"I am not a princess and I am most certainly not in need of rescuing." **She huffed.

**"Are you not Princess Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?" **He asked.

**"Don't mention my father's name here. He sold me to some stuck up prince to be wed when I am of age! I can't marry someone I don't know!" **She shrieked. **"What a father he is."** She scoffed.

**"You don't know how worried he was for you. He hasn't stopped the search for you. And I'm the one you're supposed to marry." **He mumbled, a bit hurt at how he was described by the lovely princess.

**"Shut up, I'm not a princess especially not _yours." _**She sneered, eyes gleaming with hatred. **"Stop this carriage!" **She yelled outside the window towards the driver.

She quickly opened the door and jumped out, ignoring the assistance of the guards. She slammed the door and marched back into the village only... she doesn't know where to. She turned around left and right to look at her surroundings.

**"Shoot." **She muttered under her breath. **"Natsu!" **Lucy screamed into the air.

Grey called out to her, **"Princess, who are you calling?" **

She turned to him and smirked, **"My dragon." **

Just then, Natsu ran in front of Lucy, protecting her from her captors ready to strike. He was in his fighting stance, growling at the man. The guards were about to attack when the Prince stopped them.

**"This? This is your dragon? I assumed he would have scales for skin and claws for hands. A big, scaly, scary dragon. Not some imbecile kid with a blue cat on his head." **Grey's aura turned into a menacing one, moving slowly toward the three, including Happy on Natsu's head.

Natsu snarled at the man. **"Don't come any closer." **He warned.

**"Oh~ I'm so scared~" **Grey mocked. **"Do you even breathe fire?" **He asked.

**"As a matter of fact, I **_**do.**_**" **Natsu gritted his teeth.

Grey encircling the two, them turning to follow his movements.

**"Do you know what kills fire? Water." **The Prince stopped, turning to face them. **"Now, I may not have water but I do have ice." **He leered at them. **"And they don't call me the Prince of the Frost for nothing." **He said grimly, putting his hands together as he said it.

_Dun dun duunnn! Yay new chapter? Haha. My characters are OOC if you haven't figured it out. Ahahaha. Sorry for grammatical errors and what nots. You excited for the next chapter? Me too! Lol. Happy Holidays to everyone!_

_-Lara P. [12/20/14]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT... Don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing... You tell me. :))))**

**_Burn_**

NatsuxLucy

_Chapter 3: Too Precious_

* * *

><p><strong>"S...top..." <strong>Lucy breathed as she lay on the ground nearly unconscious from getting hit by one of Grey's attacks. She tried to defend Natsu but she knew that was a stupid move considering she was merely human as for Natsu being a dragon.

**"Godammit! You stupid idiot! Why'd you jump in front of me?!" **Natsu yelled at the blonde, running over to her beat up body. His lip bled as scratches and cuts covered his whole stature. **"You could've killed her!" **He snapped at the raven haired mage.

**"She's a stupid bitch who thought she could survive a strike from the Prince of the Frost." **Grey sneered, chuckling to himself. He was barely injured, standing confidently a few feet away from the pair.

**"You asshole! You fucking asshole! You fucking dare hurt Lucy?! ****_My_**** Lucy ?! And you just earned yourself a death wish." **Natsu threatened Grey which seemed to impervious to the warning.

**"Ooh~ I'm so scared. Look at you! You're hardly breathing, boy! I bet that after one more hit, you'd grow cold." **he snickered at his awful joke.** "Get it?" **he laughed a bit more before looking at the "dragon" the girl alleged awhile ago. **"Just hand her over. She's too precious to be in your arms anyway. Tell you what, if you hand her over, I'll give you half the reward money I'd be receiving when I return her to the king and queen."**

**"You're right..." **Natsu looked down at the princess in his arms.

Her eyes were closed but she was listening to the conversation, too tired to even lift a finger. Her face scrunched together in bewilderment at the pinkette's submission and wondered why he was giving up. _Is that it? Is that how far our relationship goes? He's just gonna give me away for some gold?! _

She was hurt. Truly and deeply hurt.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe that Natsu was giving her up, she couldn't believe that she lived with this guy for years only to be sold like some doll, she couldn't believe that her heart ached as she felt his arms slowly, snaking under her legs and her back to carry her to the man who just harmed her heartlessly.

She weakly opened her eyes, reaching her hands up to her dragon's face only to limply slide down due to lack of energy. **"Natsu... Why?" **she whispered somberly.

Natsu spared her a glance before standing up straight eyeing the prince. **"You're right..." **he repeated, talking to the man in front of him. **"She's too precious to be in ****_your _****arms." **he finished as he leapt towards another way away from the prince and his knights.

Natsu ran and ran and ran until he lost the scent of the intruders. He finally stopped beside a river, gently setting Lucy down by the river bank.

**"Shit..." **Natsu cursed under his breath. His head hung low as he was on all fours, catching his breath.

As soon as Lucy regained her brain back from a minor haze, she tackled Natsu to the ground, hugging him before sitting up, straddling his waist. She just acquired some sort of energy following through her veins to act like that on impulse. Natsu flinched at the startling move, his body sore from fighting. She slapped him, surprising the boy.

**"What the heck, Luce? My body still hurts from battling for your stupid ass from that prince charming of yours." **he complained as his hands landed on her curvy hips.

**"You idiot! I thought you were giving me up like some kind of possession!" **she shrieked, shaking the poor young man by his shoulders.

**"I didn't, didn't I?!" **he bellowed back. **"I would never do that! They'd have to kill me first before they could even take you away from your mighty dragon!" **he roared, sitting up whilst bringing the blonde up with him, earning a giggle from her.

**"Oh Natsu... This is why I love you so much!" **she laughed, not realizing what she has said.

**"Wait. What?" **Natsu stared at her as she stared back at him, blushing and wide eyed.

Shoot! She wasn't supposed to say that! Maybe she was caught up in the moment, Natsu being sweet and everything that her brain just instantly commanded her to say that statement. There was a brief moment of awkward silence as the boy waited for an answer.

**"I-I mean..." **she thought of something to say. _Say something! Anything! _she pleaded. But nothing. She looked around for anything that could give her brain a subject of topic, head nervously turning to look at anywhere but Natsu's face. Something stopped her from proceeding to cause her a neck ache though.

Natsu tipped her chin to make her face him as he leaned in. This made the girl more frantic on what he was doing.

**"W-What are you doing, Natsu?" **she stuttered, unable to help herself gaze at his onyx eyes as it slowly shut, her eyes following suit as he felt him close the distance between them.

She felt his lips finally press against her own, giving her a chaste kiss that quickly ended just as it started. He moved away from the blushing blonde, he smiled at the young woman in front of him.

**"What just happened?" **Lucy questioned incredulously. Her heart was beating really fast but she couldn't contain the smile that crept up her face.

**"I believe I just kissed you." **he replied, grinning like he just won the greatest competition for all his life.

**"I mean, why did you kiss me?" **she had a good guess or two on why he did kiss her but she wanted to hear it from him precisely.

His smile grew wider and leaned in again, resting his forehead against hers. **"Because Luce..." **he trailed off, building up suspense.

**"I love you too." **he completed, sealing his lips over her waiting ones. Her smile widened into the kiss, reciprocating his movements. They were acting on pure impulse as this is both their first kiss. She wondered how she even knew how to do this. She couldn't think straight however. Even if she tried, Natsu would just consume every inch of her thoughts.

Her hands tangled itself to his pink locks as he deepened the kiss. She liked how his lips molded well with hers and how softer it was than what it seemed.

They broke apart for the second time for much needed oxygen but just as they were about to continue their exhilarating sequence of lip-locking, they heard a faint but existent **"AYE!" **before turning their heads to the source of the sound. They saw none other than their adoptive new family member. They looked at each other once more before breaking down in laughter.

**"Oh Happy, you sneaky little cat!" **Lucy sighed in contentment as she lay next to her dragon, marveling at how even in bad times, they found a way to turn things around and make it seem like the best times they will ever have. Perhaps, it is.

Grey held his hand up to stop his knights from hunting down the two love birds.

**"No." **he chuckled. **"Let them have their sweet time before I rip the precious princess from her dragon. For good." **he viscously sneered at the direction the two escaped before turning back around to step in his carriage.

He has other plans in store for the dragon and the princess but he felt like he ought to give them their last moment of bliss, offering a bit of mercy to the duo.

_Oh dangggg... I don't mean to make Grey that evil! Huhu. Sorry for grammatical errors and typos. I'm really sleepy as it is 12:44 am rn. Oh yeah! I'm okay with flames and shizz... Cause I'm developing my writing so I'm all ears to all your feedback. Alright, belated HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_-Summer [1/3/15]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

**_Burn_**

NatsuxLucy

_Chapter 4: I didn't need to be saved..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Let me go! I don't need to be saved! Not now, not ever!" <strong>Lucy screamed.

She thrashed and kicked from her restraints. She was held captive by the Prince. The stupid prince who thought he could just burn through the forest, the cave she had called home for more years than she could count.

**"Oh but, Princess, you do." **he smirked coolly at the girl.

_Oh fuck you! _she'd thought but what could words do? She was completely helpless. She cried out to Natsu as she was being pulled away. Grey turned around to return into the battle currently happening between Natsu and the other knights.

Grey called over a knight, a bit taller than her, clutching both her arms behind her back, holding her in place. She could just see from a distance how the fight was going and she couldn't do anything but cry and curse.

_Stupid defense lessons Natsu didn't give me enough practice with. _she thought.

She saw as Grey lunged forward, sword in hand towards the dragon boy. Natsu barely dodged the attack. He was tired and she was tired. And she was tired. They thought that they'd be able to walk away peacefully but just as they were about to rest, Grey and his knights jumped on them.

Their surroundings aflame from all the fire spouting out of the pinkette and the earlier damage the royalty has made.

Grey stepped back, Natsu was panting, his back hunched, turning around to eye his enemies if they were to attack. He was drenched in sweat from fighting, his bangs fell over his eyes that were utterly beautiful despite the situation they were in. On the other hand, Grey stood tall, a feet away from Natsu, smiling devishly at the vulnerable teen.

**"Tsk tsk tsk. Dragon boy, you're too weak to fight back. You're pathetic, I haven't even used my powers yet. Just give her up already but don't think that whatever I offered you awhile ago is still on the table." **The ice mage mocked.

**"I won't give up just yet. You haven't seen what I can do just yet." **he smirked like he wasn't talking to some asshole who's trying to kill him.

This seemed to tick Grey off. He gave a small nod and all the knights charged at the pink haired boy. The knights seized Natsu and he seemed too exhausted to fight back. He tried to fight back but it the knights didn't even seem fazed from the battle that had just taken place. They held onto him tightly, his head hung low.

**"You're all talk, kid." **Grey said harshly as if he wasn't just the same age as them.** "You're pitiable. You could've made a great deal with me. Maybe you could've been my knight and you could see how I would kiss your princess out in the daylight as you watched." **Natsu snarled, still, he was out of breath and weak. **"You do realize I can't let you live after this anymore." **Grey paced in front of Natsu then stopped. He lifted his sword, pointing it at Natsu.

**"Stop! ****_Please..." _**Lucy whimpered.

Her heart clenched but she couldn't look away. Natsu's face lifted staring at her as if to say _everything's going to be okay._ But she knew it wouldn't.

Before Grey thrusted his sword into Natsu, the raven haired man yelled over to the knight holding Lucy into place saying, **"Erza! Get that brat out of here! We don't want her to see how we kill her ****_dragon."_** He said dragon as if to make fun of what she bragged earlier about this boy being a dragon was nothing but a bluff.

**"Natsu!" **she fumed. **"Do something! Don't just look like a fool over there! You're much stronger than this! What are you doing!?" **she shouted, craning her neck to be able to see Natsu as she was being pulled away.** "I love you! ****_Please..."_** she called out, crying to herself as she was out of sight.

She heard Natsu roar behind her, she felt the heat of his fire as he did so. She pushed herself to turn around. There, she saw the boy finally turning into a dragon. She gasped at the spectacle as did the knight gripping onto her. The knights appear taken aback as well and tried to hold on but he grew bigger and bigger.

Natsu's pupils obtained red specks in his normally just onyx eyes. His skin acquired red scales that shined under the natural light and the fire. His hands and feet turned into claws, wings sprung from his back as well as a tail from his behind. He was on all fours as he glared at the intruders, at Grey, growling dangerously at them.

He swung his arms and the knights flew. He spewed fire towards Grey and Lucy expected that it burned the man into crisps. She wished. She _prayed. _

Lucy thought that they may actually get to escape again. Escape_ for good. _After this whole ordeal, she and Natsu would run. Run into the mountains, into the sea, into the sun if they had to. It was a mistake that she stayed here where she would be seen, that she would be recognized. It was a mistake that they went into a small village for her birthday. Then all this would've never happened. And she and her dragon would be safe.

At the moment, a glint of hope flashed in her eyes buy it was short lived as she saw Grey drive through the fire completely unscathed, jumping high enough to plunge his sword by the dragon's left chest.

Everything paused. Everything stopped except for Grey who landed gracefully on the ground. All she could hear was the loud thumping of her heart in her chest. Natsu shrunk back to the size of a man, bouncing a bit from the ground as he fell. He coughed out blood, laying limply, staring at the sky.

She felt a river of tears stain her face. Her knees felt weak and she fell if not for Erza holding her up.

**"No..." **she whispered, her head bent low. She felt as if her heart was ripped off of her. **"No!" **she screamed as she saw Grey pull out his sword from the dragon turned back into a young man.

Grey sighed as he saw the fire-breather's writhing form.

**"You shouldn't have done that." **he said as he turned to Lucy, looking at her almost sympathetically. **"Let's go." **He ordered the remaining survivors, walking towards the grieving blonde.

Grey was in front of Lucy as he nodded to Erza to let her go. Before Lucy fell, Grey carried her bridal style, even if Lucy was reluctant, she was too weak and too broken to fight back.

**"You're a monster. A murderer." **she whispered.** "****_I hate you..." _**she seethed to the man, looking back for the last time at the boy on the ground, probably bleeding out to death.

Grey said nothing as if he regretted doing all those malevolent things he'd just done. He lay her in the carriage before climbing in himself, looking out the window.

Lucy stared disgustingly at the murderer. **"I didn't need to be saved." **she murmured completely exhausted before falling off into sleep forgetting the scene that had just taken place, forgetting the misery that was just about to. At least for a little while.

_Dang... This is sad... But! Don't worry guys, I got this. I got this! Don't kill me please. I really didn't want to 'kill' off Natsu, so just wait. We'll see what happens. :D Oh yeah! Sorry if I don't update that fast, I was reading Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell and I absolutely love it! I couldn't stray away! You should totally read it as well. But yeah, sorry. _

_-Lara P._

_P.S. Also, I'm so happy I was able to at least pass a college! *sigh* I'm waitlisted but yeah... okay bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! ****_Btw, to that guest who asked me why the dialogue is in bold, it's because I thought it would be easier for you, dear readers, to read it like that but I guess I could not do it in bold. I'll do it for this chapter and tell me if you want to retain my format before or just keep it not bold. Okay ? Okay. Let's begin! _**

**_Burn_**

NatsuxLucy

_Chapter 5: Not now, not ever_

~x~x~

"Ah fuck..." Natsu grunted as he staggered through the forest, swaying side to side, holding onto the trees to keep himself upright.

His left side was drenched in his own blood and he was half unconscious. He could hardly walk straight, his eyesight getting blurrier as each second passed. He didn't follow where Lucy was taken because he knew if he did, he would just end up... dead. He knew that much. There was no subtle way to say it. Grey would just immediately kill him if he saw him still standing and he would never be able to see Lucy ever again.

Right now, he needed to find someone who can patch him back up. He didn't even know if he was going to survive this considering the blood loss that had come about. He wanted to live though, he wanted to keep holding on to the edge of the cliff even if someone was stepping on his fingers as hard as he could've imagined. He needed to recover back into full, well as much as possible, health before charging back into the battleground.

He followed his sense of smell which was picking up a scent of burnt firewood. It seemed like it had been an hour since he stood up and came following the smell. Black spots were crawling ever so slowly to cover up his vision. He'd fallen twice before standing back up to continue his trek to this unknown destination. More trails of other aromas came floating through the air. He knew he was close to his target.

He began walking faster to the source. "HELP!" he wheezed with the last of his energy and collapsed onto the floor. As he was lying on the floor, cheek planted on the dusty ground of the forest, he saw a glimpse of a figure of a girl with long white hair turning and then, gone. He was spent and tired.

"Oh my god!" he heard a woman gasp as he felt cold fingers flip him upright to lie on his back. And then, he finally lost consciousness.

~x~x~

Natsu groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to see two white haired females gazing down at him. Two_ beautiful_ white haired females to say the least but they don't compare to a certain blonde haired girl's beauty. They looked like each other the difference was one of them had shorter hair than the other but other than that they looked practically like twins.

"Oh!" the long haired lass gasped.

"He's awake!" the other said rather dreamily, Natsu noticed.

"Where am I?" his voice croaked with the lack of usage. He gradually sat up, turning to the two beauties.

He glanced around, noticing a blue haired girl by the edge of the couch-bed, smiling shyly at him. He smiled back briefly at the youngster before his eyes wandered more to look around the sibling's simple home. It only had one floor and two more rooms that he didn't know where it lead to. It seemed like a cozy and snug kind of home for two girls in any case.

"Uh... First of all, I'm Mirajane, this is my sister, Lisanna, and that, at the foot of the couch-bed, is Wendy." Mirajane introduced. "You're in the Strauss residence. Fortunate for you, Wendy visited us today before you suddenly collapsed right in front of our house and that I was outside that exact moment." she said.

"Wendy's an excellent healer, very skilled and such." Lisanna piped in.

"You're lucky that whatever wounded you came a inch father from striking your heart. What happened to you anyway?" Wendy explained. "What's your name, anyway?" she finally asked.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Natsu," he coughed out. "T-thank you." he managed, whole-heartedly thanking the little girl.

He'll live, they said, just that he needed to rest more to recuperate from the blood loss. They asked him what had happen for him to come up in that state. He told them what transpired in the middle of the forest, leaving out some details, they understood nonetheless why he did. They left him to rest while they resumed to their activities before he came about. Later on, Wendy left to return to her own home before dark. Apparently, there were a number of residents in the woods that he never knew for they, Lucy and him, didn't explore much of the land they inhabited.

Minutes after Wendy left, a tall, tan, white-haired, buff man barged inside. Natsu sat up quickly in surprise, ready to defend the home just in case this was a burglar or something but the Strauss sisters jumped between the two men as if to prevent the upcoming brawl and promptly claimed that the man was their brother. After that, the four of them ate dinner and prepared to call it a day. Natsu thanked the Strauss siblings again saying that he'd just have to stay for a while to restore his health a bit and he'll be gone as soon as possible. Lisanna waved him off saying that he could stay as long as he needed.

As Natsu drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered to a certain princess, wondering how she was and what had happen to her.

_I hope she's okay. I swear to Mavis, I'll save you Lucy. I love you... _he promised in his head as he let his consciousness drift away.

~x~x~

"I fucking hate you!" Lucy said under her breath through gritted teeth. He glared at Grey who was walking beside her, a cold hand pressed firmly by her waist, holding her in place.

He turned to her and smiled coolly. "Now, now princess. I don't think that it's right for a lady like you to use such foul language."

They were now on the way to the throne room where she'll be presented in front of the king and queen so they can finally see their long lost daughter. They had to make sure it wasn't just some imposter that some people try to pass off just to get the bounty.

Her heels clicked and clacked onto the marbled floor. Her feet burned and she can barely breathe in the dress that _Grey_ picked out for her. She had no say in her wardrobe for that day.

She'd woken up on a plush, white bed perfectly spotless. She's been scrubbed clean from head to toe, her hair combed and trimmed, she noticed. No hair out of place, no dirt in her face. A shortly after, someone knocked on her door which turned out to be Grey clad in silk. He asked her to get ready, surprisingly gentle and sweet nonetheless she still kept her guard up, as three maids entered the room, curtsying to acknowledge the prince.

He had handed her a box that she hadn't noticed when he came into her room. "Here," he said, stretching his hands out to give her the box to her.

She raised an eyebrow and eyed him meticulously. "What is this?" she queried nevertheless she reached out for it, still

"I figured you'd have to dress up well for today."

"What's up today?"

"You're finally re-meeting your family-"

"I have a family." Lucy interjected, indignantly.

"Your real family." Grey continued rather harshly, the gentleness of his tone nearly gone.

She exhaled, resentfully trying her best to be a good girl.

She had a plan. Well... more like 40% of a plan. She still had to figure out the rest but right now, the plan is that she'll play along long enough to please her parents, Grey, and everyone else watching her to reach a certain kind of condition. She also didn't know what she intend to achieve with this plan but this was all she could think of as of the moment.

It was a pretty good plan, she let herself believe but she had to move carefully or else... or else... again, she didn't know.

She probably did but she didn't let her mind think too much on the possibilities. Scratch that, the consequences of her stubbornness.

She was pulled out from her thoughts as she felt Grey press her body closer to his, taking her by surprise. She shivered and not in the good way, in response. She frowned at Grey's actions, utterly disgusted. She noticed, his body was freezing, like maybe he was a vampire, an evil one at that. Or that maybe he was a dead corpse, stiff and rigid. She wished earnestly, the latter one was true. It completely different from how Natsu's warm, fiery body felt.

_Natsu... _her thoughts began to wander back to last time he'd seen him, a bloody heap of a boy she loved- _loves._

_He's still alive, _she thought. _He can't be dead. _stern and confident _He __**can't **__be. _she tried to blink out the tears that were threatening to spill as the idea that her dragon, her Natsu, was dead.

She believed, _knew_, that he'll survive this. He wouldn't leave her. Never.

A dragon don't ever leave their princesses, and their princesses never really want them to go. Not now, not ever.

~x~x~

_Eyyyyy! Did I do well? Ugh... I feel like this is crap. Sorry. See? I would never kill off Natsu, well, I don't ever really want to. Not now, not ever. See you in the next chapters! What will Natsu do? What will Lucy do? What's Grey's plan? Dammit! So many questions I probably won't be able to really answer explicitly well. Anyway, I tried to make this a bit long. Key word, I TRIED. Sorry for the inexplicitly, insignificant details in an effort to make this long. Aughck. I've babble too long. Okay, baiii for realzies! :D_

_-Summer _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters, Mashima-sensei! XD I don't own FT**

**_Burn_**

_Chapter 6: Knights_

~x~x~

Lucy ran and she ran and she ran. Into the gardens. Barefoot. Her vision blurry, her dress ripped and muddied, her heart tired of all the bullshit she's in right now.

She's back in the castle. Back in the hell hole she tried so much to escape. This hell they call home. They never understood why she even left in the first place.

She thought that maybe, just maybe, something will change in the years she'd been gone but returning is like a quick pause at everything then poof! You're back to all the rules, the responsibilities, the princess duties.

Soon after their "reunion", she's been sent straight into training. She's being educated into a proper lady, as if that were even possible. Every day, new lessons, new information, new instructions. She wanted to flee for this kind of life, the one where she's nothing but some kind of puppet for show. Like a robot, ready to follow any command because she can't do anything about it.

The castle suffocates her, it makes her want to shout.

"Ah!" she screamed in frustration, dropping to the ground, clenching her fists in the ground. "I HATE THIS PLACE!"

The sky was weeping for her, _with_ her as if it could feel the pain she was feeling. It has only been weeks. Weeks since she'd been forced to come home, weeks of training, weeks of no Natsu.

She whimpered at the thought. She grabbed desperately on the hope that Natsu might still be alive but it has been weeks now and if Natsu were to still be alive, he'd march straight to the castle fully recovered and save her. She knew, she _knew,_ that would be stupid because the whole place is covered with knights and knights and knights.

"NATSU! DAMN YOU FOR LEAVING ME! FUCK YOU!" she cried out towards the sky. "Natsu..." she fell limp on the flowerbed, crying. _"Natsu..." _she sobbed into the grass.

She lay there for a few minutes, feeling the pitter-patter of the rain on her skin, the grass in her hands. Suddenly, she heard movement coming towards her. She sat up and turned around to see a familiar red head in armor, walking to her. Lucy remembers her. She was the one who kept her confined as the battle, a lost battle, took place. The red head paused mid-step when she saw the princess look her way.

Lucy glared at her, "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Princess," she stooped low, bending one knee, before standing back up again, a few feet away. "Let's get you inside. you might get sick if you stay out here." she spoke gently.

"I already sick. Sick of this place, sick of people like you, sick of everything in here." Lucy sneered.

The red head didn't look taken aback at the Princess' proclamation, instead she kneeled next to the princess and hugged her, the cold surface of her armor pressing onto Lucy's skin. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What do you think your-"

"I know this might get me executed but I just wanted you to know that you're not alone and I'm here," she whispered. "Luce." the red head finished and stood up backing a few steps away.

Lucy flabbergasted shitless, frantically stood up and eyed the girl. "H-how- what- You called me Luce." she said, more of like a statement than a question.

"I did." the red head replied, a little more relaxed than awhile ago. "And you can call me Erza." she introduced herself, reaching out an unarmored hand.

Lucy shook it.

"Somebody asked me to pass the message to you." Erza explained, letting go from the handshake. Erza smiled a little but quickly returned to her poker face that Lucy thought she must have imagined it. She knew who the "message" came from and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of happiness from it. "We have to be careful though, it's not safe. Just keep your eyes peeled and don't lose hope." The knight warned. Then, she turned all serious asked Lucy to come back with her into the castle.

She stood up hastily and walked infront of Erza, her new friend. She didn't know why but she trusts her.

"Act normal, princess, and pretend that conversation never happened." Erza bowed once they reached her quarters. The red head opened the door, seeing Lucy's maid patiently waiting by her bed. "Kindly help the young princess get ready for dinner." she ordered and bid good bye.

As the maid washed her, her thoughts kept coming back to the discussion that had just ensued. She felt blissful that Natsu was alive and that he was going to save her. She tried to fight off the smile that was threatening to crawl up her face but she had to keep her cool and if she has to play doll for her and Natsu to get away, permanently.

She got dressed and her maid fixed her hair and makeup and she was ready to go. When she opened the door from her bedroom, she came face to face with the one and only Prince of the Ass kingdom, Grey.

"Princess," he greeted her politely, smiling at her. It almost seemed like a genuine smile but she thought better.

"Your highness," she replied.

He offered and arm at her and she stiffly took it. They began walking down the hall to the dining room to eat with the king and queen. The tension in the air was thick and they were uncomfortably silent except for the click of her heels on the marbled floors.

Grey was staying with them for the time being as she prepared to be a princess, to be a queen, for him and then they would be wed. She cringed at the idea of her eternally tied to Grey, like a dog on a leash.

By now, they were in the corridor to the dining room and she can see it a few feet away. Grey was first to break the silence, "You look lovely, Princess." he said. She didn't reply and just kept walking but Grey stopped bringing her with him. He appeared irritated by her lack of response as he stared at her grimly. He let go of her arm, his head tilting downwards a bit, the shadows making his gaze look dangerously cold.

Lucy was taken aback, a bit scared by his look. She backed away from the aura he was creating and he took a step every time she did. It was getting colder in the hallway, _couldn't the knights feel the sudden change of temperature_ she thought. Even if they did, they had to stay completely still by the corners. They would be stupid to try to interfere nevertheless, she glanced around to see if anyone could help her. _Anyone. Please._

"I said, you look lovely tonight, Lucy." Grey repeated, still the tone in his voice was harsh and cold.

She opened her mouth but shut it as she found that no words would come out of her lips. She was pressed to the wall by now as Grey inched towards her. When Grey was close enough, he caged her with his hands by the sides of her face.

"I'm harsh, you hate me. I'm nice, you still hate me." he whispered, close to her face that she could smell his minty breath.

Lucy's jaw tightened and turned her head to the side. Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt as very vulnerable right now.

"I'm trying, Princess," his face inched closer and closer. She could feel the icy blow of his words traveling down her neck. "I want you to love me like how you loved your dragon."

_"I will never love you." _she gritted through her teeth.

Grey swiftly pulled away, one freezing hand clutching her face to make her look at him. "You don't know how you make me crazy." he said as he ruthlessly plunged his lips to hers. He kissed her fiercely as she closed her eyes firmly, tears spilling down her cheeks. One of his hands gripped her waist as the other threaded itself in her golden locks.

Just then the doors to the dining room opened revealing the queen and two knights by her side. The king at the end of the long table just as surprised as the queen. Grey pulled away quickly and Lucy turned away from the doors, wiping her tear stained face.

"Oh!" The queen gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, seeming to miss her daughter's distress. "Uhm... Well... Uh... I apologize for interrupting, I was just going out to see why you two were taking so long. I see that you were- ehem- enjoying yourselves but unfortunately, it's time to eat. Why don't we go ahead and take our seats." she gestured inside the room.

"Shall we?" Grey offered his arm again but Lucy spun around and walked ahead of him. As she entered the room, she noticed a recognizable strand of long red hair showing from the headgear one of the knights were wearing that stood beside the queen awhile ago. Lucy glanced at Erza and she saw her eyes shift to the other knight who she wasn't able to look at for she was past them a second later that she realized what she wanted to say.

He was near. Nearer than she could've believed. She could feel his heat radiating from him. She just wished that Grey wouldn't sense the peculiar heat one of his "knights" were emitting.

~x~x~

_Eyyyy... HAHAHA are you excited? Sorry for grammar mistakes and typos and other shit. Sorry. Tell me what to work on please cause I really, really wanna know. I mean, I love your praise but I feel like I don't deserve it as much cause yeah... Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D _

_-Summer :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I mournfully don't own FT and its characters... **

**_Burn_**

_Chapter 7: Vows and Promises_

~x~x~

She hasn't seen him since, him being Natsu. He hasn't shown himself to her either. Even Erza hadn't shown any signs or indication of any kind of meeting of some sort. She considered the thought that maybe it was all just her imagination. That all of it were just a dream, an illusion she came up with for being so deadly dead in the palace. The small chat by the gardens, the unusual pike of heat that one dinner, everything. That or he didn't come here to save her.

She came back to the gardens every day since that night, maybe hoping to catch sight of any of her two allies but, nothing. She came there nevertheless it was her way of release in a sense.

Her training was almost complete and she was now in the throne room with the king and queen, "practicing" when talking to the people about their issues and all sorts of that. Farmers, teachers, civilians came and go. She witnessed a knight dubbing one time and she saw how the knights pledged allegiance to the royalties specifically, the king and the queen. Not her. They didn't know her and she was fine with that, she didn't know any of them either.

However, she was surprised at the strange occurrence this day. Today was one of those days. It was another cluster of knights were to undertake the pledge of allegiance to the crown. Her head lazily rested on the palm of one of her hands as she stared off into space, bored. She heard as stiff robots chanted a memorized vow over and over again.

"Lucy, sit up straight." her mother whispered, sternly.

She puffed out, irritably at a strand of stray hair and sat straighter. She decided to observe the group of 7 knights below them. Her eyes drifted through the row of eyes and gave a double over when her chocolate, brown orbs met with red, fiery ones.

She was caught off guard by the intensity of his gaze at her. She couldn't place it but there was something in them that sparked her interest. It seemed all too familiar.

Then it was that particular knight's turn to swear an oath to the royalties. He stepped forward and went down on one knee, not once breaking eye contact.

"I, Luke Skywalker, pledge my allegiance to" He began pronouncing the words of the vow, his eyes fixed on the princess.

"I will protect you highness, at all cost even if it means losing my life." His oath felt like it was directed to the princess and exclusively for the princess. No one else seemed to notice though. As he finished saying the words, he stood up and bowed his head, finally breaking their staring contest.

As he took a step backward, he stared back at Lucy as the last two knights did the same routine. It would have creeped her out if it was any other man but she still couldn't pin point why he look as if she knew him way before. Just then, her breath hitched.

It was just for a split second but she saw him. She saw him smirk up at her then it was gone.

_No way _she thought.

She knew those eyes indeed, that smirk. She knew them all too well. But could it be?

She observed the knight from head to toe. Their similarity was impeccable, everything but _the hair._ She eyed the green haired man, squinting her brown orbs as she studied him intently.

Unfortunately, the newly dubbed knights had to leave and go to their assigned stations thus, leaving the confused blonde staring at the spot where _Natsu_ stood just a few minutes ago, as a knight... in shining armor. It was ironic how Natsu decided to disguise as one of those who tried to kill him in the first place.

This was probably Erza's idea. As well as the green hair. It was all to brilliant and Lucy couldn't help but smile. Finally smile for real, for the first time since she'd been brought here.

As soon as the regular practice of talking with the citizens resumed, she just wanted to go back to her room, lock herself up, and jump in joy inaudibly.

"May I be dismissed?" she managed.

Her mother turned to her and nodded, "'Yes, you may go dear, but remember to be ready for dinner." she reminded her.

She curtsied and left the court quickly, gleefully flying to her room.

Just as she was about to turn the corner to her room, she bumped into someone. The impact was strong and she tripped on her foot as two, strong hands draped themselves around her waist.

"Woah, princess. What's the hurry?" said the man, none other than Grey. He was a bit amused by her hyped up self.

"Sorry, your highness." the blonde pulled away from the coldness of his arms and bent forward to bow at the man.

"I told you to call me Grey." he replied, still smiling.

"Sorry, Grey." she clenched her jaw and straightened back up.

"So what's the hurry, dear?" he inquired.

"I..." Lucy trailed off, thinking of what to say. "I just really need to use the bathroom." she stated.

"Oh, I apologize for stalling." he said, stepping aside to let her pass. "See you at dinner then?" he called out to her as she walked away but Lucy didn't reply and went straight to her chambers.

As she closed the door behind her, she leaned back and sighed in relief. She fell onto the floor and stared up onto the ceiling.

Tears fell down her eyes, tears of joy.

"He's here. He's really here." she whispered to herself.

She jumped a bit where she sat when she heard someone cough.

"Who's here, your highness?" The princess turned her head to the intruder.

Her eyes widened to see a green haired Natsu by her bed. She stood up quickly and launched herself onto the man who cried an _oomf! _sound as they fell on the bed.

It kind of hurt her when she knocked over Natsu in his armor but she didn't care. All that mattered that he was here. With her.

She straddled his armored body and cried onto his protected shoulder. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..." she repeated like a mantra.

One of Natsu's hand moved to take his headgear off as his other one, caressed the princess' back in comfort. He sat up, bringing the weeping maiden as well. "It's okay, Luce. I'm here. I'm here." he reassured her.

Lucy looked up to blazing red eyes she grew to love, staring for a moment before bringing her lips upward to meet his. The man almost immediately responded to the kiss, gripping her waist. They shared a passionate kiss full of longing and desire. Natsu's tongue slid by her lips asking for entrance which she happily obliged to. Their tongues fought each other, Natsu gaining dominance, exploring the wet cavern of Lucy's mouth. Lucy moaned into the kiss, her hands flying into his fake locks of green hair, as his expert mouth trailed down her neck.

Natsu the first to pull away, Lucy whimpered at the action. "No Luce, we shouldn't do this here." he urged her to stop but Lucy just left feather light kisses by Natsu's Adam's apple. "I beg to differ, Natsu..." she hummed.

His resistance was growing thin as the girl continued her minstrations. "We're not safe yet." he murmured into the air.

Lucy paused, at last when she realized that he was right. She retracted from the heaving man, staring at his handsome face. "You're right." she agreed, looking down at her hands.

He slid her off of him to the side, smiling reassuringly at the frowning blonde. He cupped her cheek and stroked it gently, "I know you still want more, believe me I do too but this is all we can do now. We have to be careful and plan out how we'll escape safely. I'll take you away from here. _For good. _I swear to Mavis. I got assigned on guarding you, what a coincidence, right? But we have to act as if we don't know each other, alright?" he explained lengthily. "No smiles, no eye contact, no nothing. What I did awhile ago at the ceremony was very dangerous and fortunately, no one seemed to notice. So Lucy, please, we have to work together with great caution." Lucy only nodded, still processing all he's saying. "I have to go, I'll be right outside if you need me," Natsu finished standing up, putting on his head wear over his green hair.

Lucy stood up as well, following him out to the door.

"You highness" he bowed to her, stepping outside her bedroom.

"I like your hair by the way but not as much as your pink colored ones!" she blurted out before closing the door on his face.

She beamed freely inside her room before calling her maid to help her get ready for dinner.

~x~x~

_Heyyy... Sorry for not updating fast enough! Yay for another chapter! They finally see each other again! Gah! This is the most boring chapter out of what I have as of now. :((( And I have no idea what do next after this. ;A; Sorry if it gets cluttered and shit. Anyway, I also found out that I passed a university! YAS! And lastly, Happy ran away. He was scared shitless from all the conflict. Just wanted to point that out. And I don't know, it seems out of place if I keep mentioning him when there's some kind of clash going on like, 'And Happy just hid under the bed, trying to keep as quiet as he can.' or 'Happy mewled in protest as Grey held him.' so yeah... :D Okay, see you when I see you! :D_

_-Summer :D_


End file.
